


Funfetti Skating

by heartlesslynx



Series: Drunkle gave to me [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Gift Fic, Ice Skating, Slight Cursing, music references, no clue if i need to tag that, poor dance references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: A simple gift fic, endgame of Funfetti skating. A really quick and cute fic for a christmas gift.
(on the first day of Christmas, drunkle gave to me, a simple fluffy fic for FNKI)





	

Neon had recently adopted a habit that Flynt couldn’t decide if he found infuriating, or intriguing. The pigtailed faunus had taken to humming Christmas music wherever she went. And it wasn’t that she was doing so poorly or anything, but it was very, very, catchy.

  
“Flynt, why are you humming Good King Wenceslas?” Ion asked, staring at his teammate. Flynt stopped, not having realized he had been humming to begin with. Ion grinned, his emerald eyes giving his teammate a once over. “Let me guess, Katt got your tongue?”

  
“More like earworm.” Flynt admitted, his fingers twitching, partially wanting an instrument to play to get the song out of his head. “She’s been humming that stuff for weeks now. You’d think with all of the Atlas holiday showcases we’re taking part of she would be sick of it.”

  
“She’s one of those spirit of the holiday folks, that’s for sure.” Ion noted, doodling on his notebook. “You guys decided what you’re doing for the break? I know you’re not going home because of the showcases.”

  
“I’m sticking around till the showcases are all over,” Flynt grumbled, “Though pops said he and the old lady could come out if I don’t want to make the trip home. Tempted to take them up on it.”

  
“Well Kevin and I are both out of the dorms on Tuesday,” Ion explained, trying to drop a hint to Flynt. “Maybe you and Neon want to get together? Do something as the Fun in FNKI.” Flynt nodded to what Ion was saying, not really paying attention. Ion coughed, repeating, “Maybe you guys could go do something? Other than working on dance covers and music practice.”

  
“What?” Flynt asked, tuning back into what Ion was saying, “Oh, yeah, no, music practice is happening tomorrow at three, I thought you wer-”

  
“Flynt.” Ion said, cutting him off, Flynt snapping to attention. “You and Neon are going to be ALONE. IN THE DORM. FOR A WEEK.” He stated plainly, staring at Flynt. “Do you know what that means?”

  
“Aww man, that means I’m going to be hearing more of that christmas music aren’t I!” Flynt exclaimed, Ion putting his face into his hands.

  
“You are one dense motherfucker.” Ion moaned. “Look, Flynt. Maybe you and Neon should, I don’t know, go out. Do something. Be young, be reckless. Do something other than work your ass off for once. She’d probably appreciate the break.”

  
“What do you mean? She’s the one so strict about practice.” Flynt pointed out, about to argue, before Ion laughed at him.

  
”Flynt, she literally hasn’t been outside of the dance practice rooms or the dorm in a week,” Ion said, Flynt taken aback, not having noticed. “Trust me, a change of scenery would be good for her at this point.” Flynt thought back, sure he had seen her outside of the dorms or the practice halls. But he genuinely couldn’t think of an instance.

“I’m an idiot,” Flynt relented, his head hitting the desk top. “Have we really not done anything other than school and practice for that long?” Ion nodded, Flynt dropping his head to the desk again, groaning. “I’m so stupid.”

  
“Only always.” Ion chastised, knocking his knuckle on the desk top. “Now, do you need ideas of what to do or shall I spell that out for you too?”

  
Flynt paused, trying to convince himself that he could come up with something. But, with how oblivious he had been, he needed all the help he could get. “What do you have in mind?” He asked, looking up warily. If the wry grin spreading on Ion’s face was any indicator, he was in for, well, something.

  
**several days later**

  
“Neon~” Ion sang, popping his head into the studio, Neon staring at herself in the floor length mirror,. “Hey, do you have a sec?”

  
“What do you want.” She huffed, turning to face her teammate. “I thought you and Kevin were already on your way home?”

  
“Kevin already left, I’m headed out in a bit.” Ion listed, sitting on the studio floor, crossing his legs. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

  
“Speak now or forever rest in pieces.” She sighed, facing the mirror before raising a leg to stretch on the barre.

  
“I just wanted to know when your last performance is.” Ion asked plainly, “I know Flynt’s isn’t until the last day of the showcases, and I was wondering if you were stuck until they were over too.”

  
“Last one’s tomorrow.” Neon noted, reaching her arm back, arching her back with the stretch. “I’m still here till the last showcase regardless. The prrrroblem with your family going out of town for the holidays. Again.”

  
“Sorry to hear that.” he sighed, “I was hoping you guys would get to see your families this year.”

  
“It could be worse, they’re thankfully still in Atlas.” Neon noted, switching positions, stretching the other leg, her tail twitching with the movements. “Why do you ask?”

  
“Curiosity.” Ion stated plainly, standing up, dusting himself off from the studio floor. “I hope your last performance goes well, and all that jazz.” Neon glared daggers at him, continuing her stretches. Ion slipped out the studio door, turning down the hallway, passing Flynt as he went.

  
“So, what day works?” Flynt asked casually, keeping an eye on the studio door.

  
“Last performance is tomorrow, so Thursday should work.” Ion plotted, patting Flynt’s shoulder. “The rest is on you then. Go get her tiger.” Flynt nodded, glancing at the studio door once more, before turning back down the hall, starting to bring the plan into action.

  
**several days later**

  
“Hey Neon,” Flynt asked, popping his head into the dorm. “You busy?”

  
“Nope,” She admitted, closing the book she was flipping through, “Why, what’s up?”

  
“You mind helping me with something?” He asked, stepping into the room, wearing his winter coat. “I’ve got some stuff to do, and I wouldn’t mind the company.” Neon grinned to herself, glad that he had asked.

  
“Sure, just let me grab my coat.” She grinned, all but bouncing off her bed, opening her wardrobe and pulling out the blue peacoat, buttoning it up. Other than a switch from shorts to leggings and woefully changing her top for one that actually protected her skin from the cold, Neon’s wardrobe really didn’t change with the season, and that was just the way she liked it.

  
Flynt held open the dorm door, Neon slipping past into the hall. “So what are we up to?” She asked, curiosity something that may very well kill her one day.

  
“You’ll see.” Flynt hummed, offering her his arm. Neon hesitated, before wrapping her arm around his. The duo left the dorms, following the paths through the campus, mostly deserted minus those staying through the holidays.

  
“It’s rarely this quiet.” Neon noted, Flynt pulling them down a path she wasn’t super familiar with. Flynt nodded, leading the way. She wanted to fill the silence, but honestly, it felt right. They continued on for a few more minutes, reaching the edge of campus, taking one of the public paths.

  
As they got farther from campus, Neon became much less familiar with the area. “Flyyyyyynt, where are we going.” She whined, her tail flipping every which way, her curiosity piqued. Flynt shook his head, a grin on his face. Neon questioned that look, giving their surroundings a once over. She almost asked again, before hearing a distant noise. She tried to focus, the noise becoming clearer as they got closer.

  
“Why are there christmas carols?” She thought, Flynt taking the lead, the two rounding a corner. And then it clicked.  
Neon saw the sign for the skating rink, and a grin spread across her face. “Omigosh omigosh OMIGOSH!” Neon squealed, her tail swaying wildly behind her.

  
“I heard you could use a break,” Flynt admitted, bringing them to the skate rental booth, handing over some Lien, “And I may have been hinted towards the skating rink.” Neon squealed, very excited. She looked at the rink, not very crowded for that point of the day.

  
“Thank you thank you THANK YOU!” Neon rattled, excitedly hugging Flynt, hugging him hard enough that his sunglasses slid off his face, Flynt’s hand shooting out to grab them, trying to casually slide them back on his face. Neon giggled, the person at the booth handing over their skates, pointing them towards the lockers before helping another customer.

  
“Gosh, it’s been so long since I’ve been ice skating!” Neon tittered excitedly, tying her skates on. “I mean, rollerskating is one thing, but ice skating is just great!”

  
“I’m glad you like it then.” Flynt admitted, tying on his own skates. “I may have had to get suggestions.” Neon quirked her eyebrow Flynt, as he relented, “Ion may have assisted.” neon giggled, the thought of their teammate helping Flynt bringing a smile to her face.

  
“Well, let’s use his suggestion then.” Neon said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Flynt’s. “To skate?” She asked, a smile spreading broadly across her face. Flynt let a grin cross his own, taking a step forward, hoping to not make a fool out of himself on the ice. But, if it was with Neon, maybe it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for my lovely Neon Katt, may you enjoy your fluff.  
> If anyone is looking for more, I am always up for quick fanfics, especially if it is a pairing or a fandom i really enjoy.


End file.
